A ray amongst the dark
by GreekCrazyGirl
Summary: Two friends. A die hard Friendship of 7 years. Draco is a charming and sexy bad boy and Emma is a fierce but sweet girl who aspires to be a healer. When they got sorted into different houses...they thought their friendship had ended...but did it? Their friendship turns into enmity, romance, drama and lots more.. Set in the Harry Potter timeline. Rated M for lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, all the credit goes to J.K Rowling. I am not making any profit from this story whatsoever.**

**Thanks to my beta Vera for beta reading for me :D**

**Note: - Most of the dialogues spoken in Madam Malkin's shop are taken from Harry potter and the philosopher's stone chapter "The Diagon Alley"**

Draco Malfoy was sitting under the old oak tree that his father was so fond of. The last rays of the sun were falling on his white-blonde hair making them shine with a certain grace. He was smirking and kept grinning to himself.  
He was going to Hogwarts,the great school of magic, at last. Suddenly someone shouted his name and he saw a blonde haired, blue eyed girl running towards him, waving,  
"They sent me my letter!" She said, panting as she came to a stop."We are going to Hogwarts at last! Can you believe it? I am one step closer to become a healer!" Draco grinned at her and pulled her down by his side and said,

"Hello to you too Emma, yes I am pretty good. Thanks for asking." he said with a smirk on his pale pointed face. She said something but he didn't pay attention to it. He could see how excited she was. She rolled her eyes and shook his shoulder with her left hand. Her skin was all creamy and she had long, thin fingers.

"Draco, are you going to answer me?" Draco looked at her and smirked again. "Maybe."

Emma glared at him and Draco laughed "Okay okay. What did you ask?"

"I said, DID you go to the Diagon Alley yet?" Emma asked him. Draco shook his head. "No,Why?" Emma shrugged "Just asking. Do you like my hair? Mum said they look good in curls."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her blonde, now curly hair.

"They look like tangled weeds if you ask me… Okay I am kidding!"He hastily replied as he saw the deadly look on her face.

She scowled and instantly launched into a monologue "Good. And I can't wait to get my wand. And my robes. And new books. And-" her speech was cut by Draco's laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco tried to make a straight face but failed miserably. "Nothing. It's just you are so excited that you are literally blabbering."

Emma looked tense.

"I know. But I am nervous too. What if we got sorted in different houses?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Emma, you are going to get sorted into Slytherin, just like me." Emma looked at him with wide, innocent eyes "And if I don't?"

Draco thought about it for a moment and replied coolly "Well I would get rid of you, then." He grinned as Emma scowled at him and got up. "I am going! you are such a git, Draco."

She stomped off towards her house as Draco called after her "HEY, I WAS KIDDING EMMA!" but she didn't turn around and vanished behind the gates. Draco sighed. Emma had been Draco's best friend since they had been four. Their families were neighbors and good friends.

I would make up to her later, Draco thought as the last rays of sun finally vanished from view and the place was embraced by darkness.

The next day Draco woke up early and he was kind of excited. Today they were going to the Diagon Alley. He dressed up and came out to the living room. His mother Narcissa had already laid breakfast for them and she was sitting on the dining table along with his father Lucius Malfoy.

"Good morning father, good morning mother." Draco said more out of habit than anything else.

"Good morning, Draco" They both said and resumed eating. Narcissa spoke after a few minutes "Today Draco you will be getting your wand which would probably always remain with you so that you can channel magic. Use it wisely, son."

Draco nodded and hurriedly finished his breakfast so that he could see Emma. After a long speech on the purity of their blood from his father, Draco dashed out of his house and ran to Emma's house. He hurriedly knocked and entered the main gate. Mrs. Night greeted him from the kitchen. "Good morning Draco, would you like to have some chocolate pudding? I just made some."

Draco smiled "That would be great, Mrs. Night. I would love some. Where is Emma?"

"She is in her room, packing her trunk. I am so thrilled for both of you, my dear boy." She beamed at him and continued "I have been waiting for this day for eleven years."

Draco shifted from one foot to another, with the restless desire to see Emma. Mrs. Night smiled understandingly "Call Emma down for breakfast too."

Draco dashed upstairs and bursts in through Emma's door. Her room was very organized. It was beautifully yet simply decorated. The walls were light blue in color. Emma turned around and scowled at Draco "Don't you have any manners? Couldn't you knock?" She turned away and continued packing her trunk.

Draco was confused. He always came in just like that. What had happened to her now? Then he remembered about the remark he had made about Emma being in another house and he felt guilty. With a pang he realized that Emma really could be in a different house. They could be separated after 7 years of die hard friendship.

He went near her and said "Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

He waited for her to reply but she stayed silent. After a while she spoke up "I am sorry too, I overreacted it's just…" she trailed off.

Draco took her by the arm and turned her to face him "It's gonna be fine, we will be together no matter what. We are best of chums, after all."

Emma smiled at him "Yeah. And I am done with my packing. Let's eat the chocolate pudding then we will go to the Diagon Alley."

They both skipped downstairs talking rapidly about new books and robes. After breakfast was over, their mothers and Lucius Malfoy used their fireplace as the floo route to reach Diagon Alley. The Malfoy's and Mrs. Night lead the children through Tom's bar to the brick wall where Narcissa tapped a particular brick with her wand and it rematerialized into an led the way into the Alley with Emma as they had been here many times before, and their mothers followed them. The place was full of wizards and witches bustling around busily and shopkeepers crying out to the customers and appealing them to buy their products.

Emma took Draco's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and followed their mothers and to Ollivander's wand shop. Lucius Malfoy went on into Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. On the way, the shop windows glowed with their colorful moving banners and each thing on the shop window seemed better than the first. At last they reached the wand shop and entered it. It was a dimly lit room and was full of huge towering shelves full of long rectangular boxes. One of these was going to be his. He glanced around the room once more. Beside him, Emma was typically quivering with excitement. Suddenly an old man with wispy white hair and silver eyes stepped from behind a shelf and walked towards them.

"And who do we have today? Oh Mrs. Malfoy Mrs. Night what a pleasure….what a pleasure…..ah I see Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Night here will need wands…." He smiled benignly at us and rushed to us and took out a measuring tape. He started measuring Emma's arm length and Draco watched for sometime but got bored. He glanced around the room once more and through the window. He wanted to go out. He turned to his mother.

"Mother I am going out. I will be back soon."

"But Dra-" his mother started but he looked into her eyes and cut her off "I will be fine mother. I think I will just drop in at the Robes shop to get some Slytherin robes for myself." And he went out.

Draco entered Madam Malkin's shop which sold robes for all occasions and asked the old squat witch to show him some Slytherin robes. She smiled at Draco and asked her assistant, a short redheaded witch to help Draco with the fitting of his robes. He stood on a tool in front of the mirror, clearly enjoying his freedom and independency. He would have brought Emma too if she had not been choosing her wand. After a while the doorbell tinkled and Draco saw in the mirror a small boy with jet black hair and round glasses walking into the shop with a hesitant expression on his face. He wore very baggy clothes that were too loose and hung on him like they were hanged on a wire. He internally smirked and called out,

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" said the black haired boy in a small meek voice. Draco smirked again.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said just for the sake of making a conversation as he was getting a little bored now. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The black haired boy remained quiet.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco went on.

"No," said the boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco was getting impatient with the boy now. Was he a Muggle born?

"No," said the boy again, with a confused expression.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said repeated the boy for the third time.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Mmm," said the boy, glancing at the floor. Suddenly in the mirror Draco saw a huge man with a shaggy beard who had two ice creams in each of his hands and was grinning at the black haired boy.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said, his eyes wide with wonder.

"That's Hagrid, said the boy happily. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco. His father had told him about the man. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy with a frown on his face.

"Yes, exactly." Said Draco, and glared at Hagrid." I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy in a cold voice.

"Do you?" Draco sneered at the boy. He is weird, he thought. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" he asked the boy suspiciously.

"They're dead," said the boy.

Draco raised his eyebrows "Oh, sorry, but they were our kind, weren't they?" Draco was feeling doubtful whether the boy's parents had been magical or not.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." He said.

Draco sneered again and repeated what he heard most often in his house "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco asked the boy suddenly but Madam Malkin interrupted him.

"That's you done, my dear" she said to the boy. Draco smirked again and said "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose". He was clearly enjoying the boy's discomfort.

The boy nodded hastily and went out of the shop. Draco laughed and continued fitting his robes.

~September 1, platform 3/4~

Draco was looking for Emma..He saw her talking with her father. Their blonde hair could easily been seen even from a distance .Mr. Night nodded at him and kissed his daughter forehead. Then he saw her mother. She hugged her daughter and then Emma finally looked at him. She came him and smiled.

"Hey" she said cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Draco nodded, avoiding her eyes "Hey, are you ready?"

Emma nodded and wiped at the corner of her eye "Of course. Come on. Let's get onto the train. It's almost eleven." Draco nodded and went to his parents.

"Goodbye mother, father." He said and grudgingly allowed them to hug him goodbye. He picked up his suitcase as the train whistle sounded in a distance and rushed onto the train and closed the door behind him. He waved once to his parents and then started looking for Emma. He found her soon in an empty compartment and sat beside her with a sigh. She was reading the charms book and he rolled his eyes. Emma sighed.

" I'll miss my parents, Draco..."

"Come on Em-" he began but he was cut off as the compartment door slid open and two boys stood there panting slightly. He looked at them, annoyed. "What?"

"Can we er….sit here?" said the taller of the two boys. Draco rolled as Emma said "Of course! We have room in here."

"Th-thanks" said the boys little shakily as he entered the compartment with his heavy suitcase and the smaller, chubbier boy followed his wordlessly. Draco asked them in order to make some conversation,

"So what are your names?" The taller boy replied first "I'm Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe. And this is Gregory Goyle."

Draco smirked "Well I am Draco Malfoy." He stressed at his last name. The boy's eyes widened.

"Your f-father is Mr. Lucius Malfoy?" Goyle whispered. Draco leaned back into his seat. "Well yes."

The boys looked at Draco with an expression of awe and devotion. Draco knew he had earned his first two supporters and many more were to come.

**HI guys I am Ntina. This is my first Hp fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. Its about the life of Draco Malfoy along with his best Friend Emma Night. I will be skipping time after 1 or 2 chapters more. They will grow up and it's gonna be quiet interesting then. Enjoy ;)**


	2. chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

Draco was talking with his new followers as Emma was thinking about which house she would be. Probably Slytherin like her father or Ravenclaw like her mother. And Draco wouldn't be mad at her because she got sorted in a different house than him right…..?

"I will go and change into my robes" She said as she stood up and walked out of their compartment. As she came suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair bumped into her "I am so sorry." She said. She looked very flustered and out of breath.

Emma smiled "It's okay. I'm Emma Night" She said as she offered her hand.

The girl shook her hand before she said "I am Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Emma"

Emma nodded. "You too, Hermione. So how are you feeling about going to Hogwarts? I have been waiting for my letter for a long time. And I am very excited."

Hermione looked at her "I feel excited too but I just learned about the magical world actually."

Emma looked at her. Was she a muggleborn? Or like her dad called them… a mudblood? But she didn't seem dirty or anything like she has been used to hearing so much. "Cool...In which house do you want to get sorted? I will probably get sorted in Slytherin...or Ravenclaw"

Hermione thought for a minute before she answered "I think Ravenclaw or Gryffindor are both great houses for me"

Emma nodded as the train stopped."I guess I will see you around Hermione" she smiled at her and walked off to change. She then started searching for the white-blonde hair and finally spotted him.

She was about to walk towards him when she heard a voice calling the first years. She walked towards the voice. She saw a huge man standing near the black lake. His face was almost invisible beneath the mane of dark bushy hair. He told them to get in the boats and guided the first years with the help of a huge lantern. She sat in one of the boats with another girl. She had straight brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Her skin was very pale. Emma looked at her and smiled.

The girl smiled back and said "Hi! I'm Lucy Johnson. And you are?"

Emma still smiling said "Hey Lucy. I'm Emma Night. It's nice to meet you."

Lucy grinned "You too, Emma. You have a very pretty name."

"Thanks, you too." Emma said. The two girls where talked all the way to Hogwarts.

~At the castle~

Draco was looking for Emma. The last time he saw her, She was talking to a girl with bushy hair. He was about to look around for her when someone touched his arm. He looked at his side and saw Emma.

"Where were you?"He couldn't help but ask..

She just shrugged "With Lucy. Let's go the ceremony is about to start."

"Harry Potter is in Hogwarts." Draco told her

Emma looked at him, shocked. "The boy who lived? Really? Did you talk to him?"

Draco nodded "Yes. And he is friends with a Weasley. I thought he and I could be friends but he is hanging out with those filthy bunch of blood traitors."

Emma giggled "You are upset because he didn't want to be your friend?"

Draco frowned and was about to answer when a voice cut him,

"First year, follow me." She was an elderly woman in black robes and had a strict no-nonsense expression on her face. They walked through the great double doors into the Great Hall. Emma looked around in wonder. Hundreds of candles hung in midair above them and there were four long rows of benches on which students of different houses sat. They stopped in front of a stool where a big black worn out hat rested. This must be the sorting hat, Emma thought. Her father had told her about it..

"Draco..." Emma whispered as the teacher called out students name from a piece of parchment.

"Yes?"Draco answered

"We will be friends forever right? Even if I am not in Slytherin?"

Draco looked at her "Don't be ridiculous you will be in Slytherin."

Emma sighed and looked at him "but.."

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco looked at Emma before he walked towards the hat. The hat had barely touch his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smirked and walked towards the Slytherin table as they all applauded.

"Night, Emma"

It was her turn. She looked at Draco. He Nodded encouragingly and winked. Everything would be okay she thought as she walked towards the hat and held her breath as it touched her head. "Mmmm, difficult. Very difficult. You could be great in Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw with a brain like yours. But which one? I know..GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma froze for a second. This was unexpected. She walked towards the Gryffindor table. When she sat down, she looked at Draco. He was glaring at her. Emma froze. At this moment she knew their friendship had ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter begins a few days before Emma and Draco begin their 4th year**

**and I don't own HP **

Emma was eating breakfast with her family when a familiar owl came in through the open window and landed on her shoulder. It was Lucy's.

"Excuse me for a minute" she said to her parents and got up from the table with the tawny owl still perched on her shoulder. She went into her room and untied the scroll from its leg and started reading.

_Hey Em,_

_I know we met two days ago but I am dying without you. Wanna come at my place later?_

_Reply soon_

_Lots of love, Lucy._

Emma practically ran downstairs.

"Hey Dad, Mum can I go to…."she stopped when she saw Narcissa and Draco were seated at the table and were watching her.

"Emma darling! Look at you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman" Narcissa said to her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Emma said with a small smile in her lips but avoided looking at Draco.

"What did you want to ask me Emma?" Emma's dad asked while he let his cup of tea down.

"Can I go to Lucy's house later? "

"Actually Emma we were thinking, that it would be nice if you and Draco spend a little time together. Like you used to" Emma's mum said

Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Draco. He wasn't looking at her. But he had changed. His hair was longer. They were just perfect. And his body...Quidditch had done well to him… and Emma stopped herself. What the hell are you thinking? He is your enemy. Right?

"Emma?" Emma's mum asked

"Sorry, what?" she asked as she took her eyes from Draco to meet her mother's blue eyes.

"I said what do you think?"

"If Malf- I mean if Draco is okay with it then I don't mind" she said as she looked back at Draco who this time looked at her. Their eyes met. Blue and grey.

"I don't mind" Draco said as he looked in Emma's eyes

"Excellent." Narcissa said

"You can go to your room Emma. Take Draco with you…have a little talk" Emma's mum said.

Emma nodded and walked towards her room. Draco followed her until he got showed against a wall by Emma.

"I didn't know that you liked it rough, Emma" Draco said with a smirk on his lips as he down at her. He was so tall.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Emma hissed at him " Why did you say yes? You hate me. Why would you want to spend your precious time with me? Go hang out with your cronies instead." Emma said as she glared at him. Yes a part of her was excited,another was shocked and confused and and another was mad.

"So I can tease you of course. What did you think?"Draco said with a smirk and in one quick motion he took hold of Emma's wrists and shoved her against the wall.

Actually even he didn't know why he had said yes. She was his enemy. She was hanging out with mudbloods and blood traitors. She was in Gryffindor. Or as the slytherins liked to say, Gryffin_dork._ She was annoying but at the same time beautiful. He couldn't lie that she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was in her face. As her small and curvy body was against the wall and her blue eyes were looking in his grey owns.

"You are a jerk, you know." Emma said as she tried feebly to free herself from Draco. She didn't know what else to say. They were so close for the first time in four years.

Draco smirked at her before he released her and walked in her room like he owned it "Hmm you changed it" he comment as he looked at the now purple walls. He looked at the place where the photo of him and Emma used to be and saw that they were replaced by her pictures with Lucy. Her bed had changed too. Now it was king size bed with purple satin bed sheets.

"Of course I did. "She answered as she walked towards her desk as she started to write something on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I am writing a letter to my _best friend_." she answered, stressing the word. She finished quickly tied the letter to the owl's leg and it took off.

Draco just nodded and walked towards her wardrobe he was about to open it when Emma grabbed his had to admit he liked the way her small hand felt against his muscular arm. "You can't open it" she said crossly.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her and smirked "And why I can't?"

Emma looked at him "Because I said so and you are not my friend anymore. I hope you remember that."

Draco rolled his eyes. She was so annoying sometimes.

Emma sighed "Sorry…um sit..Don't just stand." she pointed at the seat besides her.

Draco sat beside her "What?"

Emma smiled "Look" she said as she gave him some photos.

Draco looked at them and noticed that it was their photos. When they had been kids. A small blonde haired boy was standing with a girl, smiling and waving. When he thought Emma wasn't looking he quickly slipped one of them into his pocket. "You kept them?"He asked.

Emma shrugged "I wanted to burn them but mum told me that we should keep them."

Draco nodded and looked back at the photographs and smiled when he saw a picture of him and her , sitting under an old oak tree…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry potter, all the credit goes to J.K Rowling. I only own my Oc's and the plot.**

**-First I would like to thank BlackRaven777 and Andrea for their reviews. Their reviews made me change my mind. So I won't stop the story. But I still want reviews because they motivate me to write :D Oh and I have a poll in my profile. Please answer its important. And oh I have edited the previous chapters they are a lot better now, you can go check them out.**

**Thanks to my beta, Vera for beta reading :D**

**Chapter: 4**

Harry was sitting in his usual compartment with Ron and Hermione when Emma walked in. He had to admit, he has had a small crush on Emma since their third year.

"Hey guys." Emma said as she sat beside Hermione and looked at the book she was reading.

Harry smiled. Emma and Hermione shared a common interest for books. Of course Emma wasn't obsessed with the school library like Hermione. No one can beat Hermione at that. She also hung out with Lucy or the twins or with her other friends.

"Hey Emma." he said and Emma looked up at him from the book and smiled at him.

"Where is Lucy?" Hermione asked, closing her book.

"Here I am." Lucy said in a singsong voice as she entered the compartment and plopped down between Emma and Hermione." I just went to the washroom."

"And Emma, you and I have to talk about you know what." Lucy whispered to Emma.

"Later." she answered and looked down. Hermione looked at them curiously but didn't say anything.

"Girls, we have to change. I can see the station from here" Hermione said looking out of the window and referring to the Hogsmeade station as she stood up.

The girls nodded and they too got up and took out their respective uniforms from their suitcases and went to change.

Ron looked at Harry and smirked "You fancy Emma, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not, she is just a friend… Okay maybe" Harry sighed and pursed his lips.

Ron sniggered "I knew it. I mean, since she has walked you have been staring at her continuously."

Harry rolled his eyes "You are exaggerating, seriously."

When the girls had changed and Hermione had left to find the guys, Lucy immediately turned to Emma "Tell me everything. Now."

Emma shrugged "I have already told you everything."

Lucy raised her eyebrows "Then why are you acting so different? When we got on the train, I saw you staring at Malfoy. You like him, don't you?"

Emma blushed and looked down "Of course not. He is a Malfoy. I can't like him Lucy. I just can't" she said and started walking away.

Lucy grabbed her arm "Come back here, young lady. First you can't control your emotions. And what is this all about "he is a Malfoy I can't like him" stuff? So what? He is hot as hell and don't you look at me like that. You know it's true."

Emma almost laughed at the serious look she was giving her. "Fine…Maybe I like him… a little. But he is a jerk."

Lucy smirked "Finally you admitted it. I thought I would have to use veritaserum to get it out of your stubborn mouth. Okay, we should go and say hello to the twins." she said as she started walking towards the twins compartment.

Emma followed her.

Lucy opened the door and grinned at Fred and George "Hey guys."

Emma waved at them and went to sit between them.

"Well hello..." Fred said

"Beautiful ladies" George finished with a wink.

Emma giggled as Lucy blushed.

Lucy sat beside George and smiled at him.

Emma smirked. She and Lucy had to talk…again. Soon they reached the station.

~Hogwarts~

Draco was sitting at Slytherin table. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Emma laughing, She looked so beautiful...He didn't know for how long he had been staring at her until Emma looked at him. He smirked when he saw a deep red blush creeping on her face. She quickly looked away but Draco continued staring at her. His gaze dropped down to her gorgeous, full lips. Merlin, he wanted to kiss her right there. Draco shook his head and snapped out from his daydream. He couldn't think about his enemy like that. No, it wasn't correct. But he couldn't help it.

Dumbledore got up and everyone became silent. He started with his usual speech and Draco didn't pay any attention to it as usual. He started levitating a spoon and occasionally kept glancing at Emma who was listening to Dumbledore with full attention. Her platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulder till her waist and they reflected light whenever she moved.

Soon, it was time for them to move to their respective house locations and all the slytherins got up and headed towards the dungeons. To pass time, Draco started bullying first years and he laughed as they scurried away. At a distance he saw Emma. She was glaring at him. Draco just rolled his eyes and walked away, unaware of the hurt expression that had crept up on Emma's face.

**I know it was short But Emma sort of accepted her feeling towards him .And we found out that Harry has a crush on Emma. And Lucy might have a crush on George and maybe Draco too likes Emma. So what do you think? Hit review and let me know :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I don't own HP.I only own my two Oc's and the plot.**

**AN: The chapters have been edited by my now Beta and best internet friend Vera. (Love you Era and thanks for doing this) and if you want you can check them out.**

Chapter: 5

Draco walked into the Great Hall. There weren't many students there, it was early. It was calm, just the way he liked it. He sat down on the bench of the Slytherin table and put some pancakes and pumpkin juice on his plate.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table. They were a few students there but the platinum blonde hair was missing... He looked back at his plate and started eating. After finishing half of his breakfast he glanced up again. She was there. She was sitting alone with the Charms book in hand and a buttered toast on the other. She loved reading books. He looked back at his plate but kept glancing at Emma every few seconds.

When he looked at her again, he saw that she was also staring at him. He smirked at her, showing it that he caught her staring at him. She blushed and looked back at her book. He loved how easily he could make her blush. He started eating his breakfast not bothering to look at Emma again.

Suddenly he heard her laughing. The sound was all silvery and chiming, like bells ringing. He looked at her again and saw that she was sitting next to Potter. And she was laughing over something that those blood traitor twins had said but he hardly cared about that. What he cared about was that Potter was sitting next to Emma._Potter_.

Please they could never be together, Draco thought. Emma's father believes in blood purity even if his daughter hangs out with all kinds of filth and scum. Filthy half bloods, mudbloods, blood traitors, you name it. Her father had said that maybe hanging out with Draco during the summer vacations would change her mind and he would be able to show her that purebloods are a totally different class than mudbloods. But no she still hangs out with them. And Merlin did she just smile at him? Emma, smiled at Potter? Are they dating? But she was looking at him….Merlin beard Draco, stop. He ordered himself. What was happening to him?

You don't care about her. She is a blood traitor like the Weaseleys. He shook his head and looked at Snape who was coming closer to their table and was handing out their timetables for the day. He walked towards him and grabbed his own. He looked at it and saw that he had Charms with Hufflepuffs for the first period.

"Hey, Draco. What is your first period?" Pansy asked him suddenly, all sweet and smiling. He looked at her. He had heard from somewhere that Pansy had a crush on him. But he didn't care. Many girls had crush on him.

"Charms." he simply replied as he grabbed his bag. Pansy grinned and grabbed his arm

"That great Draco, we have this class together. We can walk there together." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes. Draco didn't look at her but he didn't make a move to pull his arm out f his grasp either. " " he said.

~At Gryffindor Table~

Emma walked into the Great Hall and sat at Gryffindor table. She called out greetings to her classmates and grabbed a toast and some orange juice. Then she opened her charms book. She had to admit that she knew most of the spells. Her mother had taught her the theory part during the vacations. She just needed to practice them as it wasn't allowed outside Hogwarts.

After a while she closed the book and looked at the Slytherin table, and she saw what she was looking for. His white-blonde hair. She didn't know how long she had been staring him but when he looked at her and met her eyes. He smirked at her. Crap. She had been caught. She could feel her cheeks burning with her blush and she looked back at her book trying to forget what had just happened.

"Good Morning" she heard Lucy call out to her as she sat across her on the table.

"Morning." she replied

"Hey Lucy, Emma" Harry came down to the table and sat beside Emma as he grabbed a bowl of cornflakes and some milk.

"Morning, Harry" Lucy replied. "You look tired. You didn't sleep well last night?"

"No, no nothing like that." Harry said, looking down.

Emma smiled at Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek like she always did. "Good morning Harry!"

Harry blushed a little when her lips touched his skin "M-morning, Emma."

Emma smiled "I hope we have charms as the first period. I really want to practice the new spells under the guidance of Professor Flitwick."

Lucy rolled her eyes "There she goes again. You are turning Hermione-ish day by day, Emma."

"Oh shut up." Emma rolled her eyes just as Fred and George walked in, who had huge grins planted on their faces.

"Oh no. What did you do guys?" Lucy smirked as she asked them.

"You will see very soon" Fred winked and they started laughing. After two minutes, Ron came into the Great Hall with bright yellow hair.

Emma couldn't help but laugh "Oh god guys, you two are awful."

Swearing loudly, Ron sat down on Harry's other side.

"Hermione has tried everything she knew but this damned color wouldn't budge! What have you two done to my hair?"

George smirked as everyone laughed "This wouldn't come off that easily, my friend. This is the Fred and George's idea of a joke. Damage beyond repair!" They both started cackling again as Ron looked horrified.

"What? You mean I will roam around like this forever!?"

"I am sure it would come off, Ron, calm down" Emma said, trying very hard to suppress her giggles. "Where is Hermione anyway?"

"She went to the library to find a cure...bless her." Ron trailed off, glaring at the twins."Just wait you two I will-"

"Wet your pants while crying like a baby? _Mum fwed and gawge are sho mean mum-" _Fred mocked a baby's voice but he was forced to duck as Ron threw a piece of sausage at him.

Lucy was laughing uncontrollably but somehow she managed "That's enough, Fred. Let him be."

Ron got up and stalked out of the great hall, grabbing his timetable from Professor McGonagall's hand as she stared at his hair in surprise. This induced a new round of laughter and we all laughed till our stomachs ached.

McGonagall reached our row and handed out our respective timetables to us.

"Our timetables" Emma said with a smile

"Only you and Hermione are happy about that" Seamus called out, annoyed.

"Oh shut up, you always tend to blow up things, Seamus. God forbid what you will be blowing up today. We just hope it's not your pant." Lucy shot back, smirking.

George laughed and put an arm around Lucy's shoulders "Nice one, Lucy" Lucy looked at George and blushed.

Emma smirked and looked at Fred. Who was staring a certain bookworm. Hmm. Many love struck people around here.

"Come on Harry, let's go get our bags, this place cause is buzzing with love struck people." She said as she looked up. But she froze as she saw Pansy. PANSY PARKINSON, Holding Draco's arm.

"Emma?"She heard Harry's voice.

"Yes? Umm let's go, Harry. We are getting late for class." She started walking back towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry checked his timetable. "I have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. What about you Em?"

Emma looked at hers and smiled at him "Same here, Harry."

After taking their respective bags from the Gryffindor tower they walked back to the Great Hall to check what the others walked towards her friends and asked them about their first class. Everyone had the same class. Expect Fred and George. Who had Charms with Slytherins.

~2nd period, double transfiguration class~

Emma was smiling. She had earned 30 points for Gryffindor house and Hermione had earned another 30. They were sitting together since Professor McGonagall had made it clear that she and Lucy couldn't sit together at her class because they were always talking.

Emma looked at her timetable again. She had Defense Against The Dark Arts with Slytherins. Her heart skipped a beat. She had DADA with Draco.

"Guys Am I the only one who has DADA right now?"

"No, we are also with you." Harry and Hermione replied.

Emma grinned and hugged Hermione first before she hugged Harry "Oh Merlin, I am so relieved. I thought I would be alone with those snakes"

Yes she knew that Slytherin was her father house. But they were rude to her and her friends.

Harry chuckled "Don't worry Em. We have your back."

And so together they walked towards the DADA class. Emma sat besides Harry and Hermione sat beside Parvati, another girl from Gryffindor.

Harry and Emma were talking when Emma saw Malfoy entering the class. He looked at her. No he wasn't looking, he was glaring.. His grey eyes held so much hate that she wanted to cry.

"Good morning, class." she heard a rough, grunting voice.

She looked at the owner of the voice and saw the new Professor. He had dark grey; grizzled hair .His face was covered in multiple scars. But his eyes were the one that was creepy: one was small, beady and dark while the other was a huge vivid, electric blue magical eye and it moved around independently from side to side. It must be magical. She will ask her mother about it.

"I am Alastor Moody and I will be your DADA professor this year. Let's start. First please put those books away. We won't need them. Now how many of you know the three Unforgivable spells?"

Emma looked around and then she raised her hand

"Yes Miss….?"

"Night. Emma Night."

"Okay Miss Night, tell us about them."

"The Three Unforgivable spells are the three most powerful and sinister spells and are tools of the Dark Arts Using any of these three curses on another human being, Muggle or wizard, will result in a life sentence to Azkaban" Emma answered him with full confidence.

"Excellent answer, Miss Night. 5 points to Gryffindor...Now Miss Night. Do you know any of those 3 spells?" Professor asked her

"The Imperius Curse, sir"

"Correct, take another 5 points." then he opened a jar and pulled out a spider.

Then he pointed his wand at the spider and said "Imperio"

A collective gasp ran out through the Class. Emma looked at Harry, who was as shocked as she was.

"Look at the spider" Moody's rough voice made them look back at him. He was making the spider do funny things. And the classroom was filled with laugher.

"You think it's funny? This curse make you do whatever the caster says. It can make you kill. And do things you don't want to." Moody said.

All of the students were once again silenced.

"I can show you if you want." then he walked towards Lavender and pointed his want at her "Imperio"

Emma was shocked. Did he just use an Unforgivable spell on a student?

"I have permission to do that in order to teach you how to overcome it."Then he made Lavender do funny things.

"Come on Miss Brown, fight it" He said.

But Lavender didn't do anything. She just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

Then Moody lifted the spell and Lavender looked confused.

Later Moody came towards their desk.. He pointed his wand at her and said "Imperio"

Emma felt the most wonderful feeling. She felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness.

"Act like a chicken, miss Night" she heard a voice tell her.

No. She won't do it. Chicken. Never. Yes do it..Her mind was telling her but she didn't. She just stood there starring at Moody.

"Excellent, Miss Night. Look at her. She is under the Imperius Curse and she doesn't follow my command. Even though I performed a very mild imperius curse on her, she fought it. Excellent, indeed." Then he lifted the curse and Emma sat back down, confused.

"Let's see how you will do it. Mister Potter." He pointed his wand at Harry and said again "Imperio" She looked at Harry. Professor was saying something at Harry. She didn't hear what. But Harry seemed to fight it. And he won. He did it. He didn't follow the order.

"Now let's see an another one.."

Neville slowly raised his hand

"Yes Mister Longbottom?"

Hey guys.I am sorry for not posting for sooo long.

**You can always leave a review.**

**Love you guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I don't own HP.I only own my two Oc's and the plot.**

**AN: Guys you can't believe how happy you made me when I saw your reviews.**

**The chapters have been edited by my now Beta and best internet friend Vera can check them if you want.**

**Chapter: 6**

Neville looked at Moody and said "The Cruciatus curse, sir."

Moody nodded "The Cruciatus curse, also known as The Torture curse.I will show you."

He summoned the spider using the _Accio _spell and then put it in front of Neville on his desk. Then he pointed his wand at the spider and said "Crucio."

The spider started withering in pain and Emma just couldn't bear it anymore. She whimpered a little and buried her face in the crook of Harry's shoulder as he held onto her hand tightly.

But Hermione's voice made her look again "STOP IT! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it, please."

Emma quickly looked at Neville who was very red in the face and he looked like he was about to faint.

Moody lifted the curse from the spider and looked at Hermione "Do you know the third curse, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at him with disgust "The killing curse, sir" she said but her voice wasn't louder than a whisper.

"The killing curse, also known as the Avada Kedavra 's curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed." he said and grabbed the spider and put it on Hermione's desk.

"Avada Kevedra!" he said as he pointed his wand at the spider and there was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air and instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

Then he walked back towards Harry and said "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." he said and looked at Harry with a bit of wonder.

~After the lesson~

Emma walked towards and Hermione by her side "Neville, are you okay?"She asked and touched his arm.

Neville nodded "Yes, I am fine..."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked him, concerned.

"You don't seem well" Hermione said

"Longbottom." They heard Moody's voice and everyone looked around at him.

"I heard that you are very good at Herbology. I have some books at my office. You can come with me and have a look at them. Maybe we can grab a cup of tea too."

Neville nodded slightly, looking a bit scared.

Moody nodded "Follow me" he said and started limping towards his office with Neville behind him.

Emma looked at her timetable and sighed "Guess what we have now."

Harry groaned as he looked at his "Potions with snakes?"

Emma nodded and sighed.

Harry nodded " What about you, Mione?"

"Potions...And I think we should go" Hermione said, looking at her watch.

Together they started walking towards the Dungeons. Harry and Hermione sat together and Emma and Lucy sat behind them. Ron was skipping all the classes for the day, Mrs. Pomfrey was treating his hair.

They started talking until Emma noticed a certain white blonde enter the class with his "friends".

"So, guess what I learned today" She heard Lucy say and she turned her attention back to her.

"Everyone stand up." they heard Snape's cold voice as he entered through the dungeon doors, looking bat like in his long black robes. Everyone stood up quickly, not even daring to make a noise.

"I will be making the pairs, this year. As I call out the names, everyone go and stand with their respective partners." He looked around at the students and sneered at Harry who refused to drop his gaze.

"Longbottom-Granger."

Hermione walked towards Neville and sat beside him.

"Potter - Johnson"

Lucy got up and went to sit beside Harry and smiled at him.

"Malfoy and Night"

Emma's heart started beating very fast as she heard this. She will sat beside.._him_?

"Come on Miss Night, we don't have all the time for you..Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said, smirking slightly.

Emma sighed and grabbed her bag and walked towards Malfoy's table. She looked at him once. He wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking down.

She sat down and moved her stool slightly away from his. She didn't want to look at him anymore.. She knew that he was smirking and he looked so hot when he was- stop right there, Emma, She ordered herself.

But all her mind went blank when she felt a hand on her leg. She looked down and saw a muscular, pale hand with long fingers. She looked up at Draco, shocked.

"Snape told us to turn to page number 364, Emma." Draco whispered and took his hand from her leg

Emma was still shocked but she opened her book and found the recipe and before she could think more she touched his leg "Draco?" she whispered.

Draco looked at her, surprised.

"Thank you." she whispered and smirked at his shocked expression.

Then she started reading the didn't seem very easy but she could do was very good at Potions.

"Tomorrow you will start making the potion. I want a 7 inches essay about the Girding Potion. Am I clear with that? Those who do not submit it by the end of tomorrow's lesson will…face my wrath." He smirked again and turned around just as the bell rang.

Emma stood up and her school bag fell from the stool. She bent down to pick it up but Draco beat her to it. He picked it up and handed it to her, smirking but a box of Sugar Quills fell from the side pocket and landed on the ground at their feet.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Sugar quills? Hmm you are a naughty girl aren't you?"he said with a smirk.

Emma grabbed the pack and her bag from Draco's hand "Fuck off Malfoy." then she put the pack and her book in the bag and walked out of the class.

But the last thing she expected to happen, she felt herself shoved against the cold Dungeon wall and Draco's strong muscular body was against hers.

"What did you say Emma?" He heard Draco's voice in her ear. She felt her bag slipped off her shoulder and Draco's arms circled on her waist holding her close to him.

"I said...Fuck off Malfoy." she whispered, entranced by his grey eyes.

Draco smirked "You really shouldn't have said that." then he pulled her closer. His beautiful face was barely an inch away from hers.

"Get off me, you jerk" Emma, who had finally come to her senses shoved him back and slapped him across the face.

Draco looked surprised for a second then he glared at her menacingly "What in the name of freaking Merlin was that for?"

Emma bit her lower lip "I..." she started to say but again Draco started to come closer…..more closer…much too closer….

**So this is the next chapter. I know if it wasn't my story and someone cut the story there I could kill him/her but I am mean so XD**

**I will update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you feel :D ;)**

**-Ntina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.I only own my two Oc's and the plot.**

**AN:I want to say thanks to my beta and best friend Vera who edited the chapter...Love you sis :)**

_Draco looked surprised for a second then he glared at her menacingly "What in the name of freaking Merlin was that for?"_

_Emma bit her lower lip "I..." she started to say but again Draco started to come closer…..more closer…much too closer…._

So close that she was able to feel his warm breath on her face. She was looking at his perfect lips as he leaned in. Their lips were barely millimeters apart when suddenly he was brought back to her senses by a familiar voice.

"EMMA? Where are you?" She looked at Draco, shocked at what would have happened if she hadn't heard Lucy come in. She pushed him away and grabbed her bag, without looking at him and dashed out of the dungeon, leaving a surprised Draco behind.

"Where in the name of Merlin were you?" Lucy asked as Emma came closer to her. She had been just standing outside the dungeon. If she had come inside….Lucy shuddered.

"I...I forgot my bag. Now come on, I am starving." Emma said as she grabbed Lucy's arm and walked towards the great hall.

Emma kept thinking what would have happened if she hadn't heard Lucy…

These thoughts were inside her mind as she walked towards the Great Hall. As she reached her table she sat at her usual place and put some roasted chicken and salad on her plate. Then she filed her goblet with pumpkin juice and downed it all in one gulp. Lucy chose orange juice instead and started eating mashed potatoes with roasted chicken and sausages.

She was eating when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sit across them. She swallowed a bite and smiled at them "Hey guys." She said.

But before they could reply, Dumbledore rose up from his throne like chair and started speaking

"I need to say something." He stopped for a moment and surveyed everyone from over the top of his half moon shaped glasses until everyone stopped talking. He continued

"We have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. An event, which hasn't been held for over a century. The Triwizard Tournament will be held in Hogwarts this year."

Many people gasped in shock. Even some of the teachers looked surprised. Professor Flitiwick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dumbledore looked at the confused and shocked faces of the students and smiled

"Some of you won't know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive for giving such a short explanation," he said and looked over the students.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first held over seven hundred years ago. And it's a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry-Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and then the three champions competed in three magical tasks. It's generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between witches and wizards of different nationalities-until the death toll mounted….Death due to the magical tasks that were a part of the tournament. For this reason, the Tournament was discontinued."

Emma and Lucy shared a look when they heard about the death toll. But none of the others seemed to notice. They were too excited.

Dumbledore was still looking at the students as he continue "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament but none of them were successful. However we decided that it's time for another attempt. We have worked hard so none of the champions will find himself or herself in any mortal danger." He paused for a breath. "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October and the selection of the three champions will take place at impartial judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the Triwazard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons as a personal prize."

Fred looked over them and whispered "I'm going for it."

Hermione looked a little worried but before anyone could notice it she looked down at her plate which was still full.

Emma looked at him and hissed "Of course you will, but you need to remember that you need to know some spells, Fred."

Fred rolled his eyes and looked over the students of the Gryffindor table, who seemed to think the same as him.

Dumbledore looked at them and shook his head "I know that many of you are eager to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts but the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed that students who are of age-seventeen years or older- will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration."

Dumbledore stopped talking as many students along with the Weasley twins looked furious and everyone broke into whispered talks. Dumbledore raised his voice "This is necessary, because the Tournament tasks will be extremely difficult and dangerous. So it's unlikely that students bellow sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no student underage will hoodwinks our judges into making them the champion of Hogwarts" He said and looked over Fred and George who were suddenly looked very innocent "So I beg you to not waste your time into submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and they will remain with us for the biggest part of this year. So I hope you will make them feel like they are at home. Now you can continue with your dinner" he said and moved back to his chair

Lucy looked at George and Fred "You two won't try anything..Right?"

George looked at Fred and grinned "Of course not Lucy. How could you think that? "

Emma rolled her eyes "Please guys. You can't take part in the Tournament you heard what Dumbledore said. You are still underage."

Fred answer "We will be seventeen in April."

"But it's still September so you are still sixteen." Lucy answered and smirked as the boys couldn't find an answer.

Emma smiled and looked at the Slytherin table. And she found what she was looking for. His white blonde hair. He was talking with his "friends" and it was as if like he felt her gaze, he looked at her but she quickly looked away. She turned to Harry who was drinking some of his juice. But when he notice Emma's gaze on him some of it fell from his mouth and fell on his robes. She giggled and offered him a napkin.

"Do you want me to clean it?" she said pointing at his robes

Harry shook his head, his face turning pink "No it's- " he started to say but Emma was already pointing her wand at his robes and with a simple spell his robes were once again clean and dry.

"Thanks" He said with a smile.

"No problem, Harry. So what do you think about the Tournament?"

Harry shrugged "It sounds quiet exciting but I don't really want to join. I just want a calm year this once, if you know what I mean." He winked as everyone laughed.

Emma smirked "You are Harry Potter. Forget about having a quiet year." Harry rolled his eyes as everyone laughed again.

Then Lucy and the twins stood up "Emma, we are going to the common room. Do you want to come with us?" she asked Emma.

Emma nodded "Sure, See you later Harry, Ron, Hermione." she smiled at them and walked towards the common room with the twins and Lucy.

Draco was talking with his friends. He was telling them what his father told him about the Tournament. Of course he already knew about it before Dumbledore told them.

But then he felt like looking over at Emma and looked up at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't believe it. Emma was looking at Potter and giggling over something.. He must be dreaming. Wait she pointed her wand at him. Maybe she would hex him… But no, she did a spell and then smiled at him. They had almost kissed and she was smiling and giggling at Potter? And now she is leaving with that half blood and the Weasley twins? His blood boiled under his skin and he looked away.

He just wanted to leave, so he slammed his goblet down and walked towards the Slytherin common room. Zabini looked at Draco leave, curiosity brimming in his eyes while Crabbe and Goyle blinked and looked at each other, with a stupid expression on their face.

Draco just wanted to get away from this madness….he was finally beginning to regret his behavior towards Emma…that had lead to breaking of their friendship.

**So this is the end of this chapter **

**And thank you for the reviews. You guys are just amazing.I hope you will continue let a review after you read it(bad or good)**

**If you want to ask anything, you can leave a review or pm me.**

**Don't be afraid I don't bite.**

**-Ntina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.I only own my two Oc's and the plot.**

**AN:I want to say thanks to my beta and best friend Vera who edited the chapter.**

**Chapter:8**

_Draco just wanted to get away from this madness….he was finally beginning to regret his behavior towards Emma…that had lead to breaking of their friendship._

Emma and Fred were looking at the wizard chess board and kept glancing at each other as if trying to decipher the next moves. After some time Emma smirked

"Ha! I win."

Fred groaned "Nooooooo!"

Emma smirked and opened her palm "My reward, please."

Fred glared at her and gave her a box of every flavor beans and some sugar quills.

Emma was still smirking when she opened the box and grabbed a red bean and put it in her mouth "Mmm, strawberry. My favourite." she grinned and stood up "See you later, Freddie."

Fred frowned. He couldn't believe that he had been defeated by Emma in Wizard chess.

"Hey Fred" he heard Hermione and he looked up and smirked "Wrong name Granger...I am George, can't you even tell us apart after all these years?" he teased her

Hermione looked at him over her book "Nice try, Fred."

Fred raised an eyebrow "How did you know that it was me then?"

Hermione shrugged "So you lost at wizard's chess. Emma is really good at it. She defeated Ron last week and he took it better than you. And he lost 2 chocolate frogs."

Fred laughed and kept talking to Hermione. His mood was getting better as he talked to the beautiful bookworm.

Emma decided to go to the library. She needed to consults a book on potions. Snape had been very rude with her and now that she shared a seat with Draco wasn't good either..Especially after what happened two weeks ago….

_She had been sleeping for two hours when a girl named Lillian woke her up_

_"Emma, there is someone outside the common room. He is looking for you…He is drunk. I think you should take your wand with you."_

_Emma frowned and sat up in her bed, not bothering to put on her robes over her short red satin nightgown. "Thanks Lillian, I will go and check." She grabbed her wand and walk downstairs. She opened the round door and looked around looking for the person who was looking for her. As she climbed out and the door swung shut behind her, she suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned around._

_"Malfoy?" She whispered, stunned._

_"Emma." He said and walked towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest "You are here" he said and leaned down. His breath was full of fire whiskey. He was drunk._

_Emma pushed him off her "You are drunk, Malfoy. I don't know how you sneaked fire whiskey into Hogwarts but… You should go back to your dorm and sleep." She tried to keep her voice firm even though her heart was hammering in her chest._

_Draco frowned and looked at her. His stormy grey eyes meeting her blue ones "My first name is Draco." he said and started kissing her neck "I miss you, Emma. I miss how we used to be…"_

_Shocked, she said "Draco, wh- what are you doing?" she said and started pushing him away, even though her heart was telling her to pull him closer, to rest forever in his embrace._

_"Don't. Please don't...I need to be near you. Don't push me away. Please..." he said and grabbed her by the arms. "Don't push me away" He whispered in her ear._

_Emma was shocked "Draco...Why are you acting like this?"_

_Draco looked at her "I am falling for you. And you spend your time with Potter and that half-blood. The Weasleys and the mudblood...I don't want you to spent time with them...I only want you for me" he said and leaned down, staggering a bit._

_"Draco I…"But she was cut off as Draco's lips crushed onto hers. She didn't know what she should do..Kiss back? Resist? Yes she should resist...So she just stood there as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. While he was kissing her hard. And after a while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She couldn't fight her feelings anymore._

_Their lips were moving in a perfect symphony. And then she felt Draco's tongue at her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. So she opened her mouth for him and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know how long they were kissing until they pulled away because they needed air. But Draco didn't lose time. He pushed her against the wall and crushed his lips to hers again. His hands were travelling down her waist and onto her hip. She had her hand in his white blonde hair. Pulling him closer to her as she kissed him. But when she felt his hand on her breast she pulled away with a gasp_

_"I think you should go at your common room…" She gasped and panted "We will talk tomorrow." He looked at her, reluctant to leave, but pulled away and left..Staggering a little as he went. Emma watched him go until he was out of sight, waiting for her heart to calm down.._

_She smiled and looked at the portrait. The fat lady was looking at her with a smirk smile "Password, my dear?" Emma blushed a little as she muttered the password._

_"Don't say anything about what happened. Please."_

_The fat lady smiled and nodded before she swung forward and Emma got in, with a little smile on her face._

_Emma walked in and ran directly to her dorm. She looked at Lucy's bed and smiled. She was sleeping. She hopped into her bed and with a swing of wand snapped the hangings shut. She grinned to herself, her heart still going on at a wild pace. Draco had kissed her. He fancied her, He was falling for her. She just couldn't stop grinning before she fell asleep after a long time._

_The next day, as potions got over she tried to talk to him about last night._

_She was running towards Draco "Hey wait...!"She said and grabbed his arm._

_He looked at her. His stormy grey eyes cold "What do you want?" he asked. His voice was cold._

_"I wanted to ask you..about last night?" she said and pulled her hand away from his arm, a little confused._

_"Last night? What about it?" He asked and looked at her, raising an eyebrow._

_He didn't remember? She knew that he had been drunk but…. Or maybe he just regretted it and he acted like he didn't remember because he didn't want to talk about it.._

_She shook her head "Nothing." She said and walked away from him. Trying to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes and threatening to escape._

That was the last time they talked. She just couldn't believe that he acted like he didn't remember. But no she shouldn't think like that..After all today it was the day when the other schools were coming. So she didn't have a lot of time to study before she needed to go with others.

**So this is the next chapter. You should thank Vera who reminds me by the way xD.**

**So review please, I'll be glad to receive them**

**-Ntina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.I only own my two Oc's and the plot.**

**AN:I want to say thanks to my beta and best friend Vera who edited the chapter.**

**Chapter:9**

Emma and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Harry walked in...He didn't seem very happy or excited like the other Triwizard champions. He then sat down across them and sighed.

"Good Morning, Harry" Emma said and gave him a radiant smile.

Harry looked at her and smiled back although it quite didn't reach his emerald eyes this time. Emma somehow always managed to put a smile on his face..he didn't know why but since last year he had started to like her. Her soft blonde hair, her blue eyes and of course her smile.

"Morning, Emma" he said and grabbed a piece of toast and some pumpkin juice. He wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Are you okay, Harry? You seem a bit low today." She looked at him with slight concern.

"Be careful Emma..If someone hears you, they will think that you are worried for me." He teased her a bit to lighten the somber mood.

"Well, of course I am worried for you Harry..You are my friend" she said and smiled at him again.

Friend? He didn't just want to be her friend..he wanted to be something more.

Harry gave her his best fake smile and said in a fake hearty voice "Yeah, of course."

Emma looked at him and frowned a little "Now, answer me..what's wrong with you?"

Harry dropped his half eaten toast back on his plate and sighed "Well expect that I am "champion" for the tournament, Ron isn't talking to me and of course the Hufflepuffs think that I stole the glory from Cedric, half the school thinks I am a liar...nothing."

Emma laughed a bit at his surly tone and touched his hand gently "I am sure everything will be alright and Ron and the other Hufflepuffs will come around. And I don't think you are a liar Harry…"

Harry looked in her blue eyes and smiled a little "You think so?"

Emma grinned and said "I know so."

But unknown to them a certain white blonde guy from the Slytherin table was watching them..And he didn't like the fact thathisEmma was talking and _touching_ Potter... wait….what did he say.._His? What the hell Draco.. He thought_.

Then he stood up and walked outside. He needed some time alone before he went to the class, So he sat against a tree and closed his eyes and suddenly a scene came to his mind….

_Emma pushed him off her "You are drunk, Malfoy. I don't know how you sneaked fire whiskey into Hogwarts but… You should go back to your dorm and sleep." She tried to keep her voice firm even though her heart was hammering in her chest._

_Draco frowned and looked at her. His stormy grey eyes meeting her blue ones "My first name is Draco." he said and started kissing her neck "I miss you, Emma. I miss how we used to be…"_

_Shocked, she said "Draco, wh- what are you doing?" she said and started pushing him away, even though her heart was telling her to pull him closer, to rest forever in his embrace._

_"Don't. Please don't...I need to be near you. Don't push me away. Please..." he said and grabbed her by the arms. "Don't push me away" He whispered in her ear._

_Emma was shocked "Draco...Why are you acting like this?"_

_Draco looked at her "I am falling for you. And you spend your time with Potter and that half-blood. The Weasleys and the mudblood...I don't want you to spent time with them...I only want you for me" he said and leaned down, staggering a bit._

His eyes flew open and looked around him in shock. What was that? Did this really happen? It was true that a week ago he and the other fellow Slytherins had got drunk..And that he walked out of the Slytherin common room...But he didn't remember the rest. And now...Was it true? Maybe he should ask Emma...And ask what? "Hey I think I got drunk and kissed you last week?" Maybe all this never happened and was just his imagination and she would think he was crazy.

Sighing, he ran his left hand through his white blonde hair and leaned his head back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes again, looking for some answers.

_"Catch me if you can Draco!" A 5 years old Emma said and giggled as she ran away from a 5 years old Draco._

_Draco ran after her and caught her around the waist. "Ha! I caught you Emmie-Vemmie...What's my reward?" Draco chuckled because Emma hated that stupid nickname he had given to her._

_Emma scowled at him and gave him some chocolate frog cards that she always kept in her silly pink purse. "Here. I will win next time Draco, but don't you dare call me Emmie-Vemmie again!"_

_Draco smirked and said "Whatever you say, Emmie-Vemmie."_

Draco frowned and opened his eyes again...He didn't like having flashbacks..Mostly because Emma was in them...

He stood up and walked towards his first class. Potions.

When he walked there he saw Emma leaning against the wall with that half-blood besides her and Potter,the mudblood and Weasley with them. They were talking in whispers so he went a bit closer and then he heard Potter say

"So,Umm Emma,I was thinking..how about….me..and you..Go out on the next Hogsmeade weekend..you know like...together."

And he had to admit it, if it wasn't Potter asking out_his_Emma on a date, he could have simply laughed at how nervous he sounded. But right now, his blood was boiling beneath his skin and he just wanted to hurt Potter in the meanest way possible.

He looked at Emma at the same time she looked at him, but then she did something he couldn't believe. She smiled at Potter and said

"Sure Harry, I'll go out with you."

He didn't know what to felt like he wanted to kill Potter slowly and painful and before he knew what he was doing he walked towards Emma and grabbed her by the arm leading her away from the dungeons and towards an empty corridor, ignoring the cries of surprise from Potter and his other fellow students.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" he heard Emma screech at him, but she stopped and took astep back from him fearfully when she saw the look of pure rage in his thunder-grey eyes.

"You will go on a date with_Potter?_" he whispered in a low deadly voice than sounded more frightening than any screech or shout of anger.

Emma's breathing quickened and she moved further back into the empty corridor. "Y-yes, you got a problem with that?". She somehow spoke.

Draco grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall, ignoring the gasp of surprise and pain "My problem? You want to know my problem, Emma?"

Emma was really scared now but somehow managed a glare and nodded "Yes I want to know your-" but she didn't finish since Draco's lips were on hers and his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Emma didn't know how to react, Draco had taken her completely by surprise. His warm lips felt nice against hers but she had agreed to go on a date with Harry..And now she was making out with Draco? Merlin, so pansy-ish of me she thought as she pushed Draco away from her and looked into his eyes. But what if Draco really liked her…?

"It's too late, Draco" she whispered before she ran towards potions leaving a shocked and angry Draco behind her. He just stood there, pondering over her words….

"It's not too late, Emma."Draco whispered to himself before he followed her back to potions class, which had already started. He wasn't afraid of Snape, he was his favorite student. I just have to make Emma stay away from that scumbag Potter, he thought. He knew that she liked him..He felt it by the way she was kissing him..And he couldn't stop until she was truly his.

**So this is the next chapter. And about this chapter you need to thank Vera..Since she helped me with it :P**

**And please let a review please, I'll be glad to receive them**

**-Ntina**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:I am sorry guys. I shouldn't keep you waiting for so long so here is the chapter :D**

**Thanks to my beta Vera for editing this chapter :D**

_"It's not too late, Emma" Draco whispered to himself before he followed her back to potions class, which had already started. He wasn't afraid of Snape, he was his favorite student. I just have to make Emma stay away from that scumbag Potter, he thought. He knew that she liked him..He felt it by the way she was kissing him..And he couldn't stop until she was truly his_

Emma woke up early that morning and didn't get up from her warm and cozy bed for two minutes. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest as she remembered her kiss with Draco yesterday. A small smile came on her face which was quickly replaced by a grimace. It was Draco, Draco Malfoy. He hated her. She sighed and got up from her bed and headed towards the washroom. Today was her date with Harry. She wasn't romantically inclined towards him but as he was her best friend, she didn't want to hurt him so she had said yes and partly to make Draco jealous. How stupid of me, she thought. Sighing, she took a shower and put on a plain red shirt and jeans and applied some slight makeup. As she came out, people in her dorm were finally getting up. It was a weekend. She went downstairs to have some breakfast before she got ready for her date. She walked into the great hall where she saw Fred talking *cough*flirting*cough* with Hermione. Emma snickered as she saw Hermione blush at something that Fred said.

"Morning Fred, Mione." She said to them, slipping onto the bench between them. Fred gave her an annoyed look and Emma smirked.

"Oh I see you want to sit with Hermione, sorry for intruding." She began getting up but Hermione held onto her wrist and yanked her back.

"N-no it's not like that!" Hermione exclaimed, still blushing.

George came up to Fred and slapped him hard on the back. Emma snorted as Fred spluttered over his pumpkin juice.

"Hello there, Hermione you look like a blushing bride. Oh look you are even wearing white!" George called out to her. Emma laughed and got up, giving them some space as Fred turned to hit George. She saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs and smiled and waved at them. Harry looked nervous as he smiled back and Ron smirked at him, rolling his eyes. She turned back, quickly grabbing some toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, her eyes sweeping the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't there. She sighed but quickly smiled again as harry and Ron sat down on either side of her at the Gryffindor table.

"So Emma...Umm about our date.." Harry said and he looked so nervous that he made Emma smile.

"Aww you look so cute Harry! You should be nervous more often." Emma said and giggled as Harry blushed.

Ron looked at them before he laughed. "God going, mate. The boy who lived, nervous for a date."

Harry scowled at him but Emma cut in quickly

"So about our date. We can leave in about two hours? It's enough time for both of us to get ready and stuff and everyone will be heading for Hogsmeade then.."

Harry nodded, his voice a little high "Sounds good."

Emma grinned and started to eat her breakfast before she heard an annoying giggle from the Slytherin table..Where he saw Draco with that stupid pig.. Pansy Parkinson. Wait he was smirking at her. At that stupid pig who didn't know the difference between a Muggle and a squib? And let's not talk about how ugly she is..bloody hell Emma stop it, she thought. It's not like you are together. You are going on a date with Harry. Harry Potter. Not Draco Malfoy, she said to herself.

Suddenly Draco looked at her and winked. She choked on her pumpkin juice and looked down, her face red. Harry looked at her, concerned and rubbed her back as she continued to cough. She didn't look up again but she could hear him laughing, all the way across the hall.

She quickly finished her breakfast and excused herself from them. She quickly looked at Fred and Hermione, who were still sitting together. Hermione was now laughing as Fred talked. George was sitting a little away from Fred, looking bored and making faces behind his back. She looked back at Harry and Ron and saw that Ron too was staring at Hermione and Fred with a frown on his face. Uh oh, this was going to be weird.

Sighing, she started going up the stairs and as she reached the hall, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a huge statue of a centaur. She was about to scream but the person quickly clapped a hand on her mouth.

"Shh, it's just me." The person whispered and she recognized the voice immediately. Malfoy.

"What the f-" she started saying as he let go of her. "MALFOY! What the hell do you think are you doing?"

Draco smirked at her, running a hand through his blonde hair. "What do you think I am doing, Emma?"

"Oh I do-" she started but stopped, staring at Draco in shock. Did he just call her Emma?

Draco continued to smirk at her and suddenly he noticed how close they were. Their foreheads were almost touching. As she remembered the kiss from yesterday, she blushed and looked down.

"Stop harassing me Malfoy. I am going on a date with Harry, I have to get ready."

"You should have seen his face when he entered the great hall." Draco laughed. "He looked almost scared, like you were gonna bite him or something."

"H-he did not!" Emma exclaimed. "What's your problem Malfoy? First you ignore me straight for four years and suddenly you go around grabbing me and kissing me. What do you want?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Over dramatic as always. I want nothing. I am just having fun with you. I'd still say, ditch potter and hang out with someone else. No need to be with that scum."

"Wanna know what scum is Draco? You and your mentally retarded friends. Now stop following me around."

Emma walked past him and almost ran up to the Gryffindor tower, quickly muttering the password and slamming the door behind her. She ignored the people who called her and went straight to her dorm where she started to look for some clothes for her date..She chose something comfortable and simple. A midnight blue sweater along with black jeans. She would also wear her black boots with her black gloves. Smiling at herself she went to have a long shower. Then she put on her clothes and carefully applied her makeup so that it looked eye catching yet natural. When she finished she opened her accessory box where a silver chain caught her eye. It was the Night family crest. It has an N with a snake around. Almost every Night was sorted in Slytherin but she was proud of her house. But she was also proud at being a Night so she put it on and smiled. Then she fixed her hair into soft, loose curls before she grabbed her jacket and walked downstairs

"Wow." she heard a voice say as she turned around to meet a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hello to you too, Harry." Emma said and grinned.

"You look..Beautiful" Harry mumbled, looking a bit red.

"Aww thank you. You look pretty handsome too..Shall we?"She asked and winked at him.

Harry nodded, his eyes wide and started to walk along with her to the village.

"Let's go to Honeydukes first." Emma said and took Harry's hand before she started to walk at the direction of Honeydukes.

"Let me guess, you ran out of sugar quills , chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes." Harry teased her as he lightly squeezed her hand.

"Oh hush. I love sweets."Emma said, grinning sheepishly.

"I really don't understand… you eat so many sweets yet your teeth and body are perfect."Harry said and then blushed.

"Aww thanks and about my teeth I take of them and I work out Harry. I am on the quidditch team too you know." She laughed as Harry scratched the back of his head, grinning. He looked so cute. Soon they walked into Honeydukes.

"Hmm, I will have 4 packets of sugar quills,1 packet of cauldron cakes,3 packets chocoballs,two packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans,5 chocolate frogs,a packet of charm choc,6 chocolate wands and a packet of drooble's best blowing gum" she said and grinned at the shocked woman who was at the counter.

"That would be 30 Galleons, miss." she said and give the sweets to Emma.

"Here." Emma said and payed for her sweets.

"And I thought Ron ate a lot." Harry said, his eyes wide as Emm handed him two large bags of sweets.

"I don't eat them alone silly."Emma said and smiled at him.

"Oh so where do you want to go now?" Harry said and smiled at Emma

"I need some ink and new quills. I know you are annoyed but I really need this stuff..I promise after this we will start our date" Emma said at Harry and looked at him with guilty eyes.

"No it's fine. I like to spend time with you. "Harry said

Emma smiled at him "You are the best, Harry."

Harry just grinned at her and took her hand before they started to walk towards Scrivenshaft's quill shop.

Emma then bought a lot of parchments,a red and gold quill along with a dark purple with tints of silver in she bought a black one with some red in it. Then she bought some lilac ink which reminded Harry of the ink Lockhart used,two colour-change inks,a sum-solving ink and three plain black inks.

"So where do you think we should go…. at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop or The Three Broomsticks?"Harry asked

"Well the first one is perfect for dates so let's go there. Three broomsticks is too loud."Emma said

Harry nodded and started to walk towards the tea shop when a voice stopped them.

"Well well, what do we have here? Potter and the blood traitor."

Emma turned around and saw Draco "Malfoy."

Draco looked at her and noticed the Night crest "Hm, so you still have the necklace. I thought your father would take it away since you are not a Slytherin."

Emma hand moved to her necklace "Fuck off, Malfoy. What my father or anyone of my family does is not any of your business" Emma snapped at him.

Harry grabbed Emma's arm "He is not worth it Emma. Let's just go"

Draco's thundery grey eyes shot to Emma's arm where Harry was holding her and he sneered.

Emma nodded and started to walk away along with Harry

"Are you okay?"Harry asked

"Yes..No. I am just so mad. Okay I got it my whole family was sorted inSlytherin. Expect my my is a Ravenclaw .So everyone thought I would be either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. But I am a Gryffindor and I am proud of it." Emma finished and looked at Harry,her face red with anger.

"I am glad you were sorted in Gryffindor."He said and smiled at her.

Emma looked at him "Really?Why?"

"Because if you weren't in Gryffindor..I would have never meet you."Harry finished and blushed as Emma hugged him "Aww Harry you are so sweet! I am glad I met you are one of the best guys here."

Harry grinned and looked at her "So let's go?"

Emma nodded and started to walk away thinking_"Why wouldn't I like Harry?He is so sweet. But no I just have to like that jerk. He still calls me a blood traitor!"_

Together they sat on a table before they ordered two cups of tea and snacks.

Time passed very quickly and Emma found herself having a very good time. They ordered a second round of drinks and kept talking but a part of her still wished that her date was Draco, not Harry.

"I had a very good time Harry." Emma said as she and Harry came up the stairs and stood outside the common room near the portrait of the fat lady who was dozing.

"I had a great time too Em.." Harry said and paused for a moment, hesitating before leaning down to kiss Emma on the lips but she reflexively moved her head so he kissed her cheek instead. She bit her lip. This is awkward, she thought.

"Too fast?"Harry asked as he blushed, looking down.

Emma nodded "Yeah um..i am sorry er...I will go to the library to check some books. I will see you later Harry." she said and walked away, blushing a bit. But before she was even halfway to the library a hand grabbed her wrist. She took out her wand and was about to point it at the person who was holding her when she noticed him "Malfoy what do you want now?" She groaned even though her heart pounded with excitement.

"Meet me at the old potions room. 11:00 pm. don't be late." He whispered and with that he turned around and walked away, leaving Emma more confused and excited than ever.

N/A: I want more of you to send me your Ocs guys. And please vote on the poll that I am putting up!


End file.
